


Tommy Walks To School

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Fic, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tommy—who was now 10 years old—was insisting that he can walk to school on his own. Phil was skeptical about it, but he realizes that Tommy needs to start being independent, so he reluctantly agreed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 345





	Tommy Walks To School

"Are you sure you know the way?" Phil asked again.

"Yes!" Tommy said as he wore his bag excitedly.

Phil hummed, "Do you _really_ want to walk on your own?" Maybe the kid would change his mind.

Honestly, Phil wasn't feeling this whole, 'Let Tommy walk to school on his own' thing, but he needed him to start being independent, so after contemplating about it, Phil finally agrees. The school wasn't that far away—just a couple of minutes from home.

Tommy nodded his head, "Of course! I'm a big man now!"

"You heard him, dad," a 17 year-old Wilbur said with a chuckle as he drank his coffee. 

"Yeah," Techno said as he shoved another potato in his mouth, chewing, then swallowing it "As long as he follows the rules, he should be fine."

Phil sighed, "Alright," he crouched down to the younger blond's height, "Tommy, recite the rules for me please."

"Do not get distracted. Walk on the pavement and don't get too close to the road. Always look where you're going—especially when crossing the road," Tommy listed, counting them off with his fingers. "Don't talk to strangers, even if they say they'll give me free things. Don't stray from the path."

Phil nodded, "And if you get lost?" 

"Call you on my phone!" 

Phil smiled, he had bought Tommy a cheap phone and had put in his number, just in case. He then ruffled the boy's hair before standing up. "Well, since you've already eaten and everything, I guess you can go."

Tommy beamed, "Bye Dad! Bye Wil and Tech!"

"Bye Tommy," the three said in chorus.

"Stay safe! Love you!" Phil called after the boy, hearing a faint 'love you too' in return. He then turned to his twins. "So, when are you two planning on going?" 

"Alright, we'll go now," Wilbur said with fake annoyance in his tone. "You're so reluctant with letting Tommy leave and now you're basically throwing us out," Wilbur pouted.

Techno rolled his eyes, "Stop being a dramatic loser, and let's go," he said grabbing his satchel from the couch. 

Phil waved as he watched the twins walk the opposite direction of the road that Tommy used. "Bye you tw—"

"No love for us?" Wilbur yelled—interrupting Phil—as he turned and started walking backwards.

Phil chuckled, shaking his head, the brunet didn't even let him finish, "Love you guys too." Wilbur gave a smile, before being forced by Techno to walk properly. 

Phil—knowing that Tommy wouldn't have gotten too far so quickly—decided to follow the ten year old from the background. He watched as Tommy walked down the pavement, carefree-ly. His blond hair bouncing around as he got some pep in his step. 

Now, that would be fine scenario, only if Tommy didn't start getting distracted by a flock of birds that went by. Phil could almost hear the amused gasp of the kid.

"Bruh, what the heck is he doing?"

"The first rule was literally 'do not get distracted'."

Phil nearly jumped as the twins seemingly appeared out of nowhere and popping up beside him. He looked at Wilbur who was on his right then at Techno who was at his left. "I thought you two were going to school?" Phil said to the twins.

"We are," Wilbur started, not taking his eyes off of Tommy.  
  
"We just decided to use the long way," Techno finished, doing the same.

Phil sighed and focused his attention back to his youngest. The boy was now shaking his head, before letting out a determined huff and going back to walking.

"We thought you were gonna let him walk to school alone?" Techno asked, as he and the other two took small steps, following Tommy.

"I am letting am letting him walk on his own," Phil said. "I'm not holding his hand, am I?"

"Now that's just a weak excuse Dadza," Wilbur shook his head

Phil rolled his eyes at the two, stopping as Tommy stopped in front of a pedestrian lane, waiting for the light to turn green. They could see Tommy kicking around a pebble with his foot. The three nearly ran forward when Tommy kicked the pebble towards the middle of the road, but relaxed when the child stopped himself from going after it. 

"Phil, why did you agree to this?" Wilbur asked. "This was such a bad idea."

"He has to learn to go to school on his own at some point," Phil said. "Doesn't mean it'll be completely safe. Why do you think I'm following him?"

Techno shushed the two and pointed to Tommy who had started walking again. They were once again silently following, but looked back when Wilbur stopped. "Loose shoelace," he said. The two nodded and when they faced forward, Tommy was talking to a random guy.

"He's really out to break all the rules isn't he?" Techno sighed. 

Phil began to approach the man, when the stranger ruffled the boy's hair, but calmed down as Tommy started to walk away. "What did you say to the boy?" He asked the stranger with a low voice. 

"Hey, chill," the man said. "I just dropped my keys and he handed them to me." He raised hands, the key being in his left one.   
  
"Oh," Phil said. "Sorry 'bout that," he gave a careless wave as he walked away. The two teens walked pass the man as well, giving him a warning look. 

A bit more walking, and Phil could feel his shoulders lose the built up tension. He could spot the school from where he was. Phil watched as Tommy stepped through the gates of the school and he let out a relieved sigh. 

"I mean—at least he didn't get lost," Wilbur said.

"Well, that was one of the most stressful things I have encountered," Techno stated. "Just below public speaking and group projects."

"I'll probably keep watch for a couple more days," Phil said.   
  
"Yeah," Wilbur trailed off. "We're picking him up later," he decided.

"Wouldn't you two be in school? I should pick him up," Phil said.

"No, that won't work," Techno said. "He's gonna think we're babying him of you pick him up."  
  
Wilbur nodded, "We're gonna be let out at around 12 pm, so we'll jut wait for him to get at at 3, and pretend to happen to be walking by, and tell him we should just walk home together 'cause we live in the same house."

"That sounds like a plan," Phil said. He waved at the two as they went ahead, before heading back home himself.

***

Wilbur and Techno were waiting for Tommy to walk out of the gate, a corner away as to not be suspicious. When they saw a familiar blond walk out, they immediately started walking.

"Tommy!" Wilbur called the boy who was a few paces in front of him and Techno. The boy's ears visibly perked up and he turned around and gave the two teens a toothy smile.

"Hey," Tommy said, stopping to wait for the two to catch up to him. "I thought you two go home early on Wednesdays?"

"We had to stay for some project," Techno lied. He and Wil were out on a food trip—going around food stand and basically spending the entirety of their allowance there. 

Tommy hummed and narrowed his eyes at the two, "Okay," he said facing forward and starting to walk again. 

"So, how'd your walk to school go?" Wilbur asked.

"It was great! I got to school just fine," Tommy said. "I mean, of course I did, I'm just that great!" 

"...sure," Techno said.

"Hey, hey," Tommy spun around to face his older brothers. "Can we get ice cream?" He asked.

"Do you have money for ice cream?" Wilbur asked.

"No," Tommy said. "That's why you'll pay for me."

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, "And why would we do that?"

"Oh, come on! Just a little treat for being good and getting to school safely."

"Barely," Techno mumbled, earning him a nudge from Wilbur.

"Alright Toms, we'll get you ice cream," Wilbur said.

"Yes!" Tommy rushed forward, both his hands raised in the air—a sign of victory.

"Why did you agree? we literally used up our cash earlier," Techno groaned.

"If we pool in our remaining money, we could probably get him a decent cone," Wilbur said, pulling out his phone to message Phil that they'd probably be home a little later, but not to worry 'cause they had already picked up Tommy.

Techno rolled his eyes, handing Wilbur the remains of his allowance.

***

"We're home," the three boys announced as they entered the front door.

"Welcome back!" Phil yelled from the kitchen. "Did you guys have fun at the park?" He asked, remembering that Wil messaged him that they would be stopping by there as well.

"Yeah," Wilbur said.

"Wilbur nearly broke a swing," Techno said.

"It was fun," Tommy said.

Phil chuckled at the boys' shenanigans. "You three go and get changed," Phil said. "Dinner should be served soon. 

Once they were comfortably changed and sat around the dinner table, they began eating. "So, how was your walk, Tommy?" Phil asked.

"It was alright," Tommy said. "I didn't break any of the rules, and I got to school okay. Some of my friends were jealous that I was allowed to walk on my own. It was really fun, I can't wait to walk to school on my own again tomorrow!" He exclaimed before going back to eating.

The three let out nervous chuckles.

_Fun for you, yeah._

They were not looking forward for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some SBI kidfic! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
